


akaashi had the beauty of the sky

by dsp4ir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Character Death, Heavy symbolism, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Vague, im so sorry, no direct mention of an illness, prose?, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsp4ir/pseuds/dsp4ir
Summary: you can't give bokuto the sky when he can hardly be near another person. so instead, he breathes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	akaashi had the beauty of the sky

akaashi had the beauty of the sky.

whenever bokuto looked at him, his lungs would be full of the clouds. his nose would be flooded with oxygen. and with an exhale, it would happen all over again.

inhale, exhale.

bokuto wishes he could touch akaashi. wishes he could feel what his skin felt like. was he warm or cold? was his skin really as smooth as he'd imagined? for now, he could only stare.

breathe in, then out.

he often told kuroo about akaashi. how he'd stare out the window of his cozy little room and see akaashi every day. how he could talk to akaashi through the window, and he'd be there to listen.

"kuroo, don't you think he's pretty?" he asks, and it's not the first time nor will it be the last.

kuroo chuckles. "sure he is."

bokuto goes on and on about him, and kuroo only responds plainly as always. he knows not to comment on it.

everyone knows. everyone just agrees. nobody says anything else.

sometimes bokuto goes outside. he sits in the grass and talks to akaashi, breathing in and out. he watches akaashi and says whatever he wants to him, even when kuroo is around. kuroo is always around.

bokuto has to be in bed because he's tired. but he wants to be with akaashi for one more time before he goes to sleep, so kuroo goes outside with him.

inhale, exhale.

"akaashi, i'm really sleepy," he says, looking up from where he's sitting.

akaashi doesn't say anything. so bokuto tries again.

"akaashi," he whines, reaching up for him. he can't reach. akaashi doesn't move.

bokuto's eyes start to sting, the sight of akaashi blurring in his vision. kuroo thinks it's painful to watch.

finally, he says something.

he breathes in, then out. slowly, contrasting bokuto's breathing, shallow and fast.

"bokuto," kuroo says, and his voice is shaky. "akaashi can't talk. you can't touch him."

bokuto's breathing doesn't slow down. his tears sting like acid rain. or at least what he thinks it stings like. he's always in bed, he wouldn't know.

"i know."

inhale, exhale. it's the first steady breath he has in the past few minutes.

"i just wish i could. i just want to kiss the sky."

kuroo can't watch anymore. it hurts. he doesn't look as bokuto stares at akaashi. stares up at the  _ sky. _ kuroo finally realizes why no one wants to say anything. you can't give bokuto the sky when he can hardly be near another person. so instead, he breathes.

in, then out.

bokuto goes to sleep after that. he sleeps long enough to be with the sky. long enough to touch akaashi.

akaashi was the sky, and bokuto loved the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago as a vent poem and it ended up being lengthy so now its not rlly a poem and uh its all pain ur welcome


End file.
